Midnight Talking
by WritingPen
Summary: Third part in Talking. I might post a fourth part as well... Anyhow, I don't know how to write a summary on this one: just read it. Rating to be safe, could probably pass as K. HP/GW, after the battle.


**Soo, third part in Talking. There will probably be a fourth one up, even though I said three from the start.**

**Disclaimer: No matter how I wish I could write like her, I'm NOT JK Rowling. She owns the whole thing, except the story idea. All hail JKR, our goddess!**

* * *

Harry sat up in his bed, breathing heavily. Seeing the now familiar wall in front of him, he sighed of relief. Just a nightmare.

He laid down again, trying to breath calmly. Something moved next to him. A soft, warm body. Long hair, like of silk, was draped over his arm.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?" Ginny asked, sitting up.

"Actually, this is my bed…" Harry answered, also sitting up.

"Oh… what am I doing in your bed?"

"I have no idea."

"And how did I get here?" Ginny laid down again.

"I have no idea. Why did you do that?" he then asked, after being pulled down.

"We need to talk."

"Yeah. I'm really sorry, for everything. I hope you'll forgive me someday."

"There's nothing to forgive. What other choice did you have?"

"Not good ones, that's for sure."

"Exactly. So, we're okay?"

"I guess. You want some tea? I'd like some."

"Me too."

Ten minutes later, they sat on each side of the long table, mugs of tea in their hands.

"What do you dream about? When you have those nightmares?" Ginny silently asked.

"A few years ago, it was mostly memories. Now... I dream that people dies. It'll probably be better once we're back to something like normal."

"I dream about how Fred died. It's always the most horrible ways possible."

"Hey... he died like he lived. That's a good thing." He carefully took her hand.

"You saw it?" she asked, a tear dropping down in her mug.

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"He was your brother as well, Harry. They all are. Don't say otherwise."

"I'm not. I'm just not used to people... wanting me to be a part of their lives."

"Seventeen years, and you're not used to it?"

"Back at the Dursleys I was just a waste of space and money. And now I'm invited to be a part of a family." Harry stirred in his tea.

"You've been a part of this family ever since we first met you."

"I've never thought about it before."

"Then you better start now, right?"

"Does that mean you're my sister?" Harry asked.

"Not necessarily. Do you want me to be?" she questioned.

"Not really. I want you to be like..."

"Just someone who's around? Or what?"

"Nevermind, it's crazy." Harry waved it off.

"What is?"

"You being able to forgive me, for real, and... I've missed you, Gin. I just want you back, but you're not that crazy, I know that."

"Apparently I am. I just... I thought you'd forgotten about me, and moved on."

"I've been thinking about you this entire year, Gin. I'd never be able to forget about you. You on the other hand, in school... I wouldn't be surprised if you'd had five different boyfriends by now."

"I've really missed that..." Ginny smiled.

"What?"

"You, calling me 'Gin'. I haven't been called that in ages."

"I've missed that too. I've missed talking to you. Somehow the world won't make sense without you. And you have no idea how nice it is to be just like anyone. I haven't been around much people lately, but in school... it's nice." He shrugged.

"In the chamber of secrets, I heard some of the things you said... I saw you, not much, but a little, and that probably should've convinced me that you're a hero, way different than us, but it didn't. Somehow, I just saw you, like any other boy. It's weird, but... I think that's when I realized that you're not so special after all. And still you are."

"I don't think I've ever heard you mention what happened there... except for that one time."

"You've made me a lot braver. And it's not so scary when you're next to me. Hell, you killed the bastard." Ginny chuckled.

"Three times. That's freaky."

"You defeated him three times, no one can die more than once." Ginny corrected him.

"I'd say I defeated him more than three times. It's a long story, but I honestly killed him three times. Even freakier, he died seven times in a total."

"I'm not sure I _want_ to know."

"I'm not telling you either. But there will be a trial, so we'll have to tell the whole story eventually."

"Yeah. Are you nervous?"

"Not really. I know I should be sent to Azkaban two or three times over, but I'll always remember why I did it."

"To defeat Voldemort."

"So that everyone I love and care about would be safe. I probably wouldn't have defeated him if it weren't for the fact that he kept killing people. Innocent people, honest people. Good people. People I care about."

"You'd never to anything just for fame, would you?" Ginny sighed.

"I'd do anything to _not_ be famous." Harry sighed as well.

"You're an odd guy. But you always have your reasons. A bit like Dumbledore."

"Maybe. But he had years of wisdom and experience, which I don't have."

"Someday, you'll be even wiser than he was. But back to the real thing: you wanted me back, right?" Ginny looked him in the eyes.

"Are you really crazy enough to be together with me, again?" he asked.

"I'm crazy enough to date you again, even with reporters at your tail. You're totally worth it."

"Right... any ideas on how to avoid them?"

"Remember how everyone always thought Dumbledore was nuts? It's because he answered in his own way. People thought he was crazy, so they avoided him. And you're barely human, people are scared of you. You'll get it, someday. Now, you've got boyfriend duties."

"Oh, right. How could I forget?" Harry grinned, and walked over to Ginny.

"Which from now on includes letting me sleep in your bed."

"If someone found you in my bed, this house would be history. They'd blow the roof off. They'd kill me. Oh well, that's life, I guess." He wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close.

"Remind me to escape before anyone comes to wake you up. I wouldn't want to wake up next to a corpse."

"You won't. I think I can handle your brothers. At least when they're in utter shock."

"You're not very good at dying anyway." Ginny mumbled, just as his mouth covered hers.

They didn't notice the silent figure heading up the stairs, with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Oooh, who's the mysterious figure? Maybe you'll find out in the fourth part. Which I might not even upload. Well, that's for later.**

**Reviews make me happydance, as most of you surely know, and I just have one thing to say:**

**DFTBA.**


End file.
